1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, most particularly, to a device controlling a user interface being displayed by a user's gaze and touch input and a controlling method of the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the display devices are becoming large-sized, users have begun to view their display devices at remote distance. A user may use a remote controller to control his large-sized display device, such as a television set, from a remote distance. The remote controller may be connected to the display device by using communication means, such as infrared light rays, Bluetooth, and so on.
However, in the conventional remote controller, a control button was assigned to each function for controlling diverse functions being provided by the display device. Therefore, in order for the user to execute a wanted function at a remote distance, the user was required to undergo an inconvenient procedure of verifying the corresponding control button with his own eyes and operating the respective function. Each time the user wished to control the display device, the user was inevitably required to take his eyes off the contents being displayed on the display device in order to focus on the remote controller. Therefore, a remote-controlled display device is required to provide a method that can allow the user to continuously view the displayed contents without interruption while controlling the display device at the same time.